The present invention relates generally to garden sprayers, and more particularly, to a rechargeable garden sprayer which is operable in an easy and convenient manner.
Heretofore, manually operated garden sprayers and garden sprayers powered by dry batteries have been employed in spraying garden plants. Garden sprayers powered by dry batteries are uneconomical due to the short life span of the dry batteries. Manually operated garden sprayer which requires the user to continually pump his arms in order to provide suction to draw the liquid in the tank into the nozzle tube for spraying work is considered very inconvenient. The situation is even worse if the plant to be sprayed is too tall and the user might have to stand at a higher position.